Patient Loud
by spotty-bee
Summary: Recently Lisa's been feeling a little under the weather. Fortunately, or unfortunately in some cases, her siblings are ready to help. Especially Leni... (Commission for Hetalia Trumpet (: )


A Commission for Hetalia Trumpet. If you want any changes please Pm me and I'll do them as soon as possible :D

* * *

Lisa Loud was a female of science. She had worked with some of the most volatile chemicals, acidic acids, and hazardous nuclear materials. She could split atoms and build machines the likes of which had never been seen. She studied and tested her siblings to no end. Knowing each of their blood types, bathroom schedule, sleep cycles, and dietary customs. Each of her family members had met their own, personal mini hell during one experiment or another. Her parents were till trying to get her to bend to the Institutional Review Board (IRB)'s approved methods of human testing. (Not to say harming her relatives was something Lisa wanted.)

As diligent and thoughtful as Lisa was, however, she was not very good about noticing these things about herself. So when she got an ineffective cough, some chills and a sore throat , she found herself too engrossed in her latest study to realize. After about an hour of her equations not adding up Lisa scowled, crumpling a piece of paper in her hands and snorted to clear her nose.

When in doubt, take an out. It was best to come back with a fresh pair of eyes. Turning in her chair Lisa stumbled to the doorway, barley stopping before slamming into the wall beside it.

Who moved that?

Grumbling but thirsty and a little nauseous , Lisa went out to get a glass of juice from the kitchen, however Lincoln had just turned the corner of the stairs when she started.

"Hey Lisa!" He smiled, walking past the slow-moving girl at a brisk pace. Lisa didn't turn but acknowledged him with a rough grunt. The boy stopped on his heels, spinning to look a her. "Lisa? You ok?"

"M'fine..." Lisa grunted still moving at a snail's pace for the stairs, hand on the wall. Lincoln was at her side quickly, looking concerned but also a little suspicious. The boy hummed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, eyes squinted.

"Are you sure? You seem more annoyed than the usual pretentiousness that I'm use to... no wait maybe that's not the word I'm looking for... It's a little harsh." Lincoln scowled in thought "Know it all? No. No wait, that's not it either, your kinda dry, but you know what you're talking about, even if you kinda have to tell everyone when we don't wanna know...Hmmm..."

"Wiseacre, you literary philistine." Lisa grumbled, glaring at him before coughing harshly. Lincoln leaped back wildly, covering his nose and mouth, he back away from the girl with a look of terror on his face, falling to the ground on to his rear.

"I knew it, your sick!" Lincoln gasped, horror-struck. "Ah! Code green! We have another contamination!"

"I am not si-"

BLAM!

A door at the end of the hall burst down as Lori, hair half in curlers and dressed in a bathrobe, stepped out with her hands holding an antibacterial pump like a bible. "Contamination!? Who's sick?! I will not miss tonight's date with Bobby because of the flu! Never again!"

Lincoln, humorously, appeared to be scrambling away from the four-year old as fast as he could. "Lisa is! She coughed and everything!" Lori took one look at the brunette, still holding the wall, nose running and looking shocked, before glowering.

"Leni. Give me my mask."

* * *

"This kind of behavior will not stand! Release me intermediatly! Vengeance will be mine! I- Ogh!" Lisa squirmed as her two eldest sister held her to her bed. Both were wearing surgical masks, oddly enough matching their outfits accordingly. Lori had just plugged an oral thermometer into Lisa mouth, as the other one was broken in the last epidemic escapade.

Leni was shaking her head sadly as Lori removed the device after a few moments. "If I get sick again and miss Bobby, vengeance will be MINE. Not yours, got it?" Lori shook the thermometer clean as Lisa started a coughing fit. "We got a 101.2" Lori frowned, pausing the test her hand against Lisa's forehead to double-check. "Yep, she's hot alright."

Leni blinked. "Uh, I thinks she more cute then hot Lori... I mean she's just little."

"For the love of- She has a fever. She is sick, Leni." Lori frowned, turning to her dimmer sister. "I didn't mean appearance wise."

"Ok, but she's still cute though."Leni smiled, patting the little girl on the head, with Lisa frowning all the while.

"I am not sick! I cannot be sick! I still have a lot of work on my calculations to do!" Lisa shouted.

"Ab-bub-bub!" Lori tisked, waggling her finger sternly. "No more work, you stay in bed! Leni will take care of you for the time being."

"Well, I'm dead." Lisa sighed. "Send Lucy in will you? I need to make some adjustments to my will." Lisa squinted up at Lori with a sour face. "I need to remove some people from it." Lori echoed the scowl back at her sister dryly.

"Who's Will? Oh! Do you have a boyfriend?!" Leni smiled, bouncing on her feet excitedly. "We should invite him for dinner when your feeling better! Oh my god, I'm so excited!"

Lori just took deep breath and sighed in exasperation. "Alright. Look, Lucy's out with her friend Haiku at the moment. So if you want to do those edits you best try to survive till she gets back." Lori looked to Leni's cheerful face before shaking her head. "Leni... we'll deal with dinner plans later. Just make sure Lisa stays in bed and doesn't work too much, ok?"

"Tots got it!" Leni smiled.

"Good. I'll check in before I leave in four hours. So be good for Leni." Lori went for the door, jumping slightly when Lincoln appeared, dressed in a hazmat suit.

"Is she contained? We can't risk another outbreak!" Lincoln said, holding up a roll of caution tape. "We need to quartan off the area and warn the others before-"

"Stop right there!" Lori barked, holding a hand up to pause him. "We are not having another round of your crazy zombie shenanigans. There will be no shooting chicken soup from water guns, locking mom and dad in their room, or whatever else your crazy mind can come up with. Your just lucky we were too sick to punish you the last time. No more weird games ok?!"

"Game? You think this is a game!? Were fighting for survival!" Lincoln shouted.

Lori stared at him before smacking the helmet off his head. Lincoln gasped, hands going to his neck as her fell over, dramatically hacking and wheezing as if her were short on air, legs kicking. Lori just watched for a few moments before taking him by the foot, grabbing the helmet and dragging him off down the hall.

"Lincoln this suit is made by Hasbro."

Lisa watched the transaction with a scowl, looking up to Leni when she realized the girl was still in the room. Leni was just watching her, most likely smiling behind the mask she had on. Rolling her eyes Lisa tried to ignore her...

Ignore her...

IGNORE...HER...

"Why are you still here...?" Lisa groaned quietly, looking up at Leni. The blonde blinked in confusion.

"Um, I need to take care of you. So I'm taking care of you, I guess..?" She looked lost for a moment before shaking her head and clearing her thoughts. "Do you need anything? Cough drops? Tissues? Anything?"

Lisa sunk into the bed with a sigh. If she had to have Leni around for the next long while she might as well make use of the situation... Not to say she wasn't thankful for Leni's generosity and time, but having the girl around her precious and dangerous chemicals made her antsy. "I'll have a water please, on the rocks."

Leni started for the door slowly, seemingly deep in thought as Lisa sighed and tried to get comfortable-

"WAIT!" Lisa sat up in a panic and crawled to the end of her bed desperately. "On the Rocks means ice! No ROCKS! No ROCKS!"

* * *

Dammit.

Lisa looked at her side table where the glass of water with ice cubes sat. Under it was the rock from the garden, usually used to hide the house key as it was so flat.

Better than in the drink at least.

Leni was back to hovering, seemingly intent on giving Lisa no time alone. The brunette lay in the bed glaring at the door and wishing she could get back to her studies. Then again why couldn't she? It was right there on the desk...

"Leni." Said girl nodded enthusiastically as Lisa turned to her. "Will you please go get those papers on my desk." Leni smiled before turning and snatching the papers up messily. Coming back with the slightly crumpled remains the blonde dumped them on the bed with a pencil. Lisa simple gave the pile a withered look. "Thank you,... Leni..."

"Its no big deal." Leni smiled before looking over the papers. "What are you working on? Looks like a lot of weird symbols..."

"Its ah... math stuff. Nothing to worry too much about." Lisa explained. "I just need to try and figure out why these aren't adding up properly."

Leni hummed thoughtfully, spacing for a moment before jumping up. "Oh, I know! I'll be right back, ok?" Leni left out the door again, leaving the brunette to her work. Which suited Lisa just fine. Now she maybe able to get back to actually getting some stuff done.

"HEYO!"

Or maybe not. Lisa looked up as Luna came into the room, a large smile on her face. "Heard you were sick Lisa! That sucks."

"Dose it? I hadn't noticed being quarantined to your bed, being fed meals mostly made of fluids and feeling like your insides are trying to systematically block all your airways at once could 'suck' as you put it." Lisa groused, staring up at the rocker as she came into the room.

Luna took no noticed of Lisa attitude and kept smiling as she came in. The rocker instead noogied Lisa on the head, causing her to glower at her elder sister. "Hey, until you feel better, hows about I play you some music?" Luna held up her guitar, which she had snuck into the room. "A little of the classics always make me feel better."

Lisa paled. "Ahhh... Luna, while your intentions are nice, I actually have some work I need to do, so if you could just come back another time, I could-"

"Hey, hey I hear you loud and clear." Luna said calmly.

Lisa sighed in relief. "Oh, well thats good, you see-"

"No classics, you more of a modern rock, metal girl. I get it!" Luna said. "Well don't worry! I brought Trusty Rusty here to, and we'll rock out for you to listen to while you work. Oh! In fact why don't I put Rusty here up to eleven and shake your sinuses clear with some sonic cords?!"

Lisa gaped at the large, wheel mounted amp their father had from his college days. It was a rusted piece of junk so old the company had gone bankrupt. In fact the darn thing was so rusty you couldn't even read what the company had been called, even dad couldn't remember what it was. However after seasons of poor storage in the garage and being found/ used by a ten-year old Luna, the old boy still had a kick in him, even if you had to be careful about plugging it in.

"Thats not necessary- wait eleven?" Lisa looked up at her sister, confused. "It goes up to eleven?"

"Yah." Luna said with a shrug.

"But most amps go up to ten..." Lisa scratched her head, looking down at the musical fossil. "Dose that means its louder...Is it any louder?"

"Its one louder isn't it?"Luna said, patting the device, letting rust flake off as she did so. "You see most blokes are gonna be playing at ten, their at ten here, all the way up. At ten on your guitar, where can you go from there?" Luna leaned in slightly, staring at Lisa intently. "Where?"

"Uh.. I don't kno-"

"No where, exactly!" Luna smiled happily before gesturing down at the amp again. "What I do, is if I need that extra push over the cliff, you know what I do?"

Lisa stared at Luna dryly. "Put it up to elev-?"

"Eleven, exactly!" Luna said, gesturing up with her index finger. "One louder."

Lisa scratched her head, still lost on the concept. "Why don't you just make ten louder, and make ten be the top... number... and make that a little louder?"

Luna stared at her, then looked to the amp thoughtfully in silence. She pursed her lips before turning back to her sister.

"This goes to eleven."

Lisa flopped back in bed and stared up at the popcorn ceiling in vain, wondering what kind of god or devil was torturing her like this...

"Alright, let's do this!" Luna yelled, plugging in the amp and guitar. Lisa flinched when the device screeched to life with some kickback, before settling when Luna strummed a few cords. This was short-lived however as Luna began to play the guitar part of 'Down With The Sickness' by Disturbed. The walls shook and the ceiling flaked, windows rattling as Lisa clutched her pillow to her ears desperately.

DEMON! IT WAS A **DEMON**!

Someone, however, had come to Lisa aid as the amp abruptly unplugged. Luna played a few more cords before realizing this and looked up to find Lori at her side, plug in hand and something in her pockets. The blonde merely offered her sister a raised eyebrow and an unimpressed look.

"What?" Luna frowned.

"You know Lisa isn't big into rock and roll Luna. Beside your messing with my concentration, if I'm going to look good for Bobby, I need to give one hundred and ten percent." Lori fluffed her hair, which was now curled and out of the rollers.

"I just want to help is all..." Luna said, looking a bit down. "Scouts first aide didn't have much about the flu..."

"If you want to help, you can help me hold her down while we see if we can get her to drink any of... this..." Lori winced slightly before pulling a familiar brown bottle from her robe pockets. Lisa had one look before making a break for the door.

She made it one step out before Lori had her around the middle and forced her back to bed, Lisa struggling all the while. "No! You can't do this to me, this is inhumane!" She squirmed as Lori held her down as well as she could. "This goes against the Geneva convention!"

"It does not... I'm pretty sure..." Lori mumbled, having trouble keeping Lisa still. "Luna give it to her."

"No! Just take me out behind the garage and shoot me instead!" Lisa yelled, kicking wildly.

Luna looked between the two, torn. "I dunno dude... That does sound like the more merciful option..."

Lori glared up at her rocker sister, bags under her eyes. "Mom and Dad would be mad."

"I found it- whats going on?" Leni had just returned, Lisa heard her set some stuff down before coming into view. "Why are you guys wrestling? Lisa should be resting."

"Were trying to help her Leni, take her feet!" Lori ordered. Leni frowned but did as she was told, holding Lisa legs still and managing to effectively keep her still. Lori huffed, a bit out of breath before looking to Luna. "Ok... Do it."

"I WILL BITE YOU!" Lisa threatened, looking for a way to escape.

Luna paused, uncertain.

"Luna, I swear to god..." Lori growled.

Luna frowned, throwing her arms up. "Why do I have to be the one that gets bitten?"

"JUST DO IT NOW LUNA!"

"Dammit." Luna scowled as she poured the contents in to a spoon. "Ugh... 'I just want to help is all...' ,what was I thinking..." Once full she stood over Lisa, hesitantly lowering her free hand to hold Lisa's head still. She yelped when Lisa snapped at her, but managed to take hold of her forehead and force her head down. However...

"She won't open her mouth." Luna sighed.

Lori, not missing a beat, looked to Leni. "Leni. Who was Neil Armstrong?"

"Who? The bike guy?" Leni asked. "No wait... is he the guy who's always shoving modeling glue up his nose in art class at the high school?"

Lisa gasped. "Neil Armstrong was not a doped up cyclist! Nore was he a glue snorting simpleton! Neil Armstrong was skilled astronaut and the first man to- OGH!"

Luna quickly yanked the empty spoon out and slapped her hand over Lisa closed mouth. The girl spasmed under their hold, yelling possible muffled curses before finally swallowing. Once they were sure, the three eldest Loud children stepped back, giving Lisa a chance to collect herself. The girl quickly attempted to claw her own tongue out.

She took a few deep breaths, breathing in through her nose tightly before yelling. "CURSE YOU CANADIAN MEDICINE BRANDS! DAM BUCKLY'S TO HECK I SAY!" Before moaning and spitting on the bed a few time.

She paused when Leni tapped her shoulder, offering the icy glass of water. Lisa quickly slurped the entire container down as Lori gave the Buckley's Kids bottle a pat. "Taste awful, but it works." Lori said with smile, kissing the bottle before pulling back with a disgusted face and gagging a bit.

"Its like evil and a sadist had a baby and it ate the last true hope humanity had, then puked it back up in that bottle!" Lisa groaned.

"Pretty much." Lori agreed, pocking the cruel elixir. She sat down beside Lisa with a sympathetic look before patting her back. "Are you feeling anymore nauseous?"

Lisa grunted, laying back down on her bed. "A little..."

Luna suddenly snapped her fingers."Ginger ale!" She jittered a bit in excitement. "I can get go get Ginger ale from the corner store!" Luna pointed to her sister. "You like Ginger Ale right!?"

"Well yes I suppose I do-"

"Exactly! I'll be right back!" Luna said as she rushed from the room, amp under arm, however once she was a few steps out the door she was sprayed with a heavy blow of water. Luna spluttered, stumbling back down the hall as Lincoln advanced, holding a hose.

"LINCOLN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lori screamed, standing up as Lincoln turned to her, stopping the flow. The blonde blinked for a moment before spluttering "I-Is that the GARDEN HOSE?!"

"She went in without a mask! She needs to be sterilize before she-" Lincoln didn't get much more in before Lori charged him. Yelping the boy retreated back to his room, locking the door to Lori's pounding fist.

"LINCOLN CHRISTOPHER LOUD! If I see a leak of water or an inch of that hose again YOU will be in SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Lori shouted, kicking said door for good measure. She turned back down the hall to where Luna was wringing her shirt as she still wore it. "You ok?"

"Just a lil' wet. I'll get him for that later though. I gonna change and buy that soda." Luna sighed as she started for her room. "If you catch him before I get back, save me a piece, k?"

"If I get wet I can't promise anything." Lori grunted before peaking back into Lisa room, where the two girls were sitting in confusion. "Alright, you two, stay here and Lisa stay in that bed!"

"Yes'um." Lisa said, rolling her eyes a little. As the two were left alone Leni's eyes darted around the room before falling on the floor. She started.

"Oh, you paper stuffs all on the ground!" She said, kneeling to collect the crumpled, ripped and ruffled papers that had flown in the scuffle. Lisa merely sighed as the blonde did so.

"Don't bother Leni... I couldn't get them to work anyway..."

Leni sat back up, papers in her hands. She looked them over before plopping them on the end of the bed. however she spotted an object by the door. "Oh, right! I brought these in for you!" Leni smiled as she walked over to collect the object before showing it to Lisa. "Lookie!"

Lisa stared. "A Dry Erase Board?"

"Yah huh! Like the smart guy on that show Luan and Linky like to watch... uh... Bang Bang? I think..."

"BIG Bang, Leni." Lisa spoke.

"That makes like a 'KABOOM', not just a 'BOOM', right? You can tell its bigger cause it 'KA' s before it." Leni rambled as she set up the board. "Or Is it, 'BABOOM'... No,no wait that's a monkey... Or is it the noise those drums make when people tell really bad jokes..." Looking back at Lisa she hummed, leaning in with a squint at Lisa's face. "Lisa. I don't want to alarm you, but it lloooooookkks like you're getting the Chicken Pox. You got a red spot, right there." She pointed to a large red area on Lisa's forehead. "Don't, like, start scratching ok? You'll turn into an evil, contaminated chicken."

Lisa slapped her hand to her forehead again.

* * *

Turns out the white board had been a rather good idea. Being able to see her math in a larger picture had enabled her to see some errors she hadn't before. She had already made more progress than the last two days combined. There was still something off in the equation however... Lisa wasn't sure what it was, but it was there somewhere. Sighing the girl set her marker down and lay back in bed.

Leni hummed as she came back in the room, holding a tray of food as she did so. Smiling the girl set the food down in front of her sister and Lisa looked at it before grimacing.

Chicken noodle soup. Delicious Irony.

"Its fresh from the can Lisa! There also some water and crackers if you want them!" Leni said happily. "Eat it up, ok? You need your strength to fight off those chicken!"

Lisa opened and closed her mouth for a moment before breathing out her nose loudly... "Thank you, Leni."

"No prob! You get to eating kay? I'm gonna go read in my room for a bit, just yell if you need me!" Leni smiled as she made her way to the door. "Okie dokie?"

Lisa only nodded, slurping a spoonful of noodles. As Leni rounded around the doorway, Lisa fell into thought as she looked to her equation. What could be the matter with it? She shoveled a few more mouthfuls in before erasing a part and trying to change it. After a few attempts she groaned and changed it back to the way it had been, slurping more soup.

Upon emptying the bowl and the glass of water, Lisa decided a quick nap may help her. After all if Luan could make up jokes in her sleep, then she should be able to do some math. Laying back Lisa closed her eyes, attempting to sleep.

Only it wasn't coming. At first Lisa was annoyed, why couldn't she rest? Until...slowly a horrible realization and feeling, crept up on her.

She was gonna be sick!

Too much dam soup!

Moaning Lisa sat up and slide down from her bed, making her way to the door again. Unlike the last time she actually paused, holding her hand to her mouth with a grumble. She really hoped she could make it to the bathroom before... Before.

She exited the room, going as quickly as her wobbly stance would allow, halting every once in a while to clutch her gut and mouth as the nausea got stronger and stronger. Finally getting to the door she paused to see that Lori and Leni's door was closed, before reaching for the bathroom knob.

Rattle Rattle-

Locked!? Uh oh...

She knocked on the door, only to hear a grunt on the other side. "Hold on a second!" Lana shouted. "I'll just be a minute!" Lisa tried to open her mouth to speak, only to hiccup when she realized trying to talk made the feeling get worse. After a few seconds the toilet flushed and the door opened, Lana grunting as she adjusted her overalls. "Alright, thanks for waiting, its all yours- Woah. Lisa you ok?"

Lisa chose not to respond, merely pushing past the blonde to the object of her desire. Yet just as she reached the porcelain treasure she was roughly yanked back by her shirt with a 'hurk!'.

"Lisa! Your gonna make everyone sick!" Lincoln shouted as he lifted Lisa up off the ground. The brunette tried to escape his grasp at first, only to stop when her stomach sloshed. Oh god... Her big brother held her above his head determinedly. "You have to stay in the bio hazard zone until you're not contagious anymore! We are not having another outbreak like the last time!" With that the boy turned to go back to Lisa's room.

No!No!No!

Sadly, Lisa didn't dare try to stop him. She was feeling like all her organs were twisting around inside of her. Lana was a little more proactive in the matter as she followed Lincoln down the hall with a frown. "She needed to use the bathroom for some reason, though!" When Lincoln kept walking Lana growled. "Hey! STOP! Listen to me! GRAH!" Growing frustrated with Lincoln's lack of response, Lana picked up one of Lola's nearby plushies and tossed it at her brother's head. Lincoln flinched but finally turned to face her.

"Lana! You shouldn't throw things!" He said.

"I wouldn't throw junk if you just listen to me!" Lana shouted, but watched in confusion when Lincoln just blinked at her. The boy lowered Lisa to one arm and pulled his helmet off.

"What did you say? I think the helmet is blocking out noise for some reason... I need to read the manual for this thing." Lincoln scowled at the hazmat head wear before looking to her sister once more.

"I said- ah it don't matter! I think something is wrong with Lisa." Lana exclaimed, pointing to the girl in Lincoln's arms.

"Uh, she's sick! Of course somethings wrong." Lincoln said as her turned Lisa to face him and lifted her to eye level. Only to notice a minute too late how green she was looking now. Lisa could only look down at him apologetically before-

* * *

Leni walked back into the nursery, holding Lisa in her arms and patting the girls back. "It's ok Lisa." The blonde said, rocking the girl a bit as she returned her to bed. "Everybody pukes sometimes..."

The loud sound of the bathroom door slamming and the shower starting resonated down the hall. Out the door Lana could be seen going to her room. She looked back at the bathroom in disappointment. "Lucky..." She muttered before closing the door.

Lori entered the room a few seconds later with a tired look on her face, however she was nicely dressed up in a light blue, strapless dress and had her makeup perfectly made."Hopefully that will teach Lincoln a few things." She said with a slight smirk, approaching the bed she patted Lisa on the head. "Feeling batter without all that stuff in your stomach?"

"A lil' " Lisa sighed, curling up on the bed, exhausted.

"Well I'm about to leave with Bobbi, so if you need anything just ask Leni or Luna, ok? Mom should be home soon." Lori said, standing back up. "Till then just try and use this if you need to throw up again." Lori lifted up Lily's diaper trash can and set it beside the bed. Thankfully it was empty.

"Ok..." Lisa nodded. She watched as Lori blew her a kiss through her mask, now changed to match this outfit, before she left the room. Leni stood by worriedly as Lisa just moaned and nestled deeper in the bed. Looking around for something the break the ice the blonde spotted Lisa's dry erase board.

"That's not a lot of numbers." Leni spoke, pointing to the equations written out.

"Not all math problems have a lot of number in them Leni. Engineering, such as." Lisa explained unhappily.

"Aww, there's a little smiley emoji in here!" Leni said with a grin, pointing out the hidden face. Lisa peeked out of the covers to scowl tiredly at the board. "Oh, there's another emoji! Heres one up here!"

"Fascinating Leni..." Lisa grunted, rubbing her face.

"This one is almost a heart emoji..." Leni muttered, before reaching up and erasing the eight and replacing it with a three. "There! Now its a heart emoji."

"What?" Lisa looked at the board again. "Leni don't touch that its... not..." The brunette scanned over the white board, jaw hanging slack. Leni looked between the two in concern before patting Lisa on the back.

"Uhh... are you ok Lisa?" She asked, pushing the trash can under her sister just in case. "You gonna be.. sick again?"

Mouth opening and closing like a fish, Lisa read over the board again, and again, and again until she clacked her maw shut. "Leni... what did you..."

"Oh no... did I break it?" She asked, upset and trying to find what she had changed again.

"You.. you fixed it..." Lisa gaped.

"Fixed it? Oh no, was it supposed to be broken?" Leni gasped again.

Lisa just stared at the board quietly, eyes wide before falling back on the bed in disbelief.

* * *

A few minutes later the front door rattling singled the arrival of a family member. The stairs creaked as Luna returned home, a large box of ginger ale in her arms. "It defiantly sucks to be banned from most of the stores in town... Not that I'd go to Flips for anything at this point after what Lincoln told me..." Speaking of, the rocker checked the hallway out swiftly, looking for her little brother. She didn't want another super soaking. Nobody was around, though Luna could hear the shower going, whoever that was...

She made her to her little sisters room, knocking on the door before Leni opened it. "Sup Leni, I got the Ginger Ale!"

"Ohh! Wait." Leni looked confused. "Aren't minors not supposed to have alcohol?"

"Uhhh... S'not that kinda ale Leni." luna said, pushing past her into the room. "Just what it's called."

"Oh, well that's ok then!" Leni nodded, following after her. Luna was a little alarmed when she saw that Lisa's bed was covered in large piles of papers, but the little brunette was nowhere to be seen. The papers were covered in math problems and scribbles, along with a large number of graphs.

"Uh, where is Lisa?" Luna asked, surprised when Leni pointed to the mass of math sitting before her. Suddenly the stacks quivered before Lisa's head popped out the top. "Gah!"

"Greetings Luna. Still not wearing a mask?" Lisa asked. Before Luna could reply Leni snapped her own mask over her little sisters face and the rocker recoiled at the snap. She looked to Leni in a sullen fashion before sighing.

"Hey Lisa. I got you your ginger ale." She said, holding up the Canada Dry proudly.

"Ah, excellent. I'll take it later though, I'm afraid I accidentally regurgitated my lunch over our Y chromosomed sibling ten minutes ago, so I'm still a bit queasy."

"What?" Luna blinked.

"What?" Leni blinked.

Lisa groaned and ran her hand through her hair, a pen still in it. "I threw up over Lincoln, so I'm not ready for POP yet."

"Oh... Ew." Leni frowned with a slight flinch.

"Yah, ew." Luna agreed. "Guess that means I can't hassle him for entering me in a surprise wet T-shirt contest then."

"What are those for?" Leni asked before becoming excited. "Do you win a prize?"

"Uh, no. Just forget I said anything about that. DO NOT enter one, mom and Lori will kill me." Luna spoke, crossing her arms for a moment before shaking her head clear. "So you feeling better after you hurled?"

"A little. I'm feeling much better after this math started to make sense though!" Lisa gestured to the white board and her papers. "I'm rolling in answers that a few hours ago I'd thought I'd never see! Christmas, proverbially, has come early!" Lisa smiled as she kept scribbling wildly on her papers. "And its all thanks to Leni."

Luna stared at her. "Leni?"

"Correct!"

"Leni." Luna said again, jutting her thumb back at the blonde. "This one?"

"Indeed." Lisa nodded.

"Leni?"

"Awww! I was happy to help Lisa!" Leni came around and plucked Lisa from her cocoon of knowledge to hug her. "We Loud sister gotta stick together!"

Lisa at first seemed a little irritated at being interrupted when her gears were turning to swiftly, but sighed and smiled as she patted Leni back. "With that, there is no doubt." The precious scene of sisterly love was, however, short-lived as Lisa froze, before sneezing violently into Leni's face. The two stood still for a moment before Lisa sighed. "Ah, Dang it."

* * *

A week later Lisa exited her room, fit as a fiddle but dressed in full scrubs and a mask. She hummed to herself as she pulled a trolley behind her, heading down the hall to Lori and Leni's room. She knocked loud enough for the occupants to hear.

"Like, come in!"Leni called. Lisa had to door open as pulled the tray to her sisters bed, where a very pale Leni lay. "Oooh! Did you get it?"

"Yup, one orange and aloe water smoothie, along with the previously requested fashion magazine." Lisa said, swiftly handing the objects over. Leni smiled a she took a sip of her drink and flipped through the newest publication before looking back down. "Thank you Lisa!"

"Think nothing of it Leni. It's the least I can do after you did the same." Lisa said. "However there is one more thing I'd like to show you."

"Oooh! Did they finally pick a winner on that girl fighting show?" Leni asked with a smile.

"No. The 'Real House Wives' has... not done that yet Leni..." Lisa shook her head before handing her sister another magazine. The blonde set down her fashion one to flip through it.

"Whoa! Theres a lotta words in this thing. It's almost like a book instead of a magazine." Leni opened to a random page before showing it to Lisa. "I like this pattern though!"

"Thats Smallpox under microscope Leni." Lisa said before reading the page a bit. "Oooh! There a good pro-vaccine article to read!I may need this back after your done with it... erhm! Any who, please turn to page six."

Leni did as requested, looking at the page before blinking. "Oh, wow! There a picture of a little girl in here that looks just like you, Lisa."

"That IS me Leni." Lisa sighed. "Read it a little."

"Hmmm... New math equation discovery, paper by Lisa and- huh?" Leni leaned a smidgen out of her bead in confusion. "Lisa, my name is in this sicency, magic book."

"Well, you helped me so much with my study and helping me feel better that i believed you deserved some credit in my discovery." Lisa said with a small smile.

"Awwww! Lisa! Your tots the best science guy ever!" Leni smiled as she reached out to take her younger sister in a hug, only for said girl to step back.

"Now Leni, we've talked about this. Please try to respect my 'health' bubble." The brunette spoke, mimeing a bubble around her, but upon spotting Leni's disappointment the girl sighed. "I suppose I'll add this to the IOU hugs tally... again." Leni squealed happily as Lisa added the eighty fifth hug she owned the girl down on paper.

"I'm gonna be hug rich when I get better!" Leni said excitedly. "Thats like the second best rich there can be! Right before kisses, but after actual money!"

"Too true." Lisa said.

"ERHM."

"Oh, yes, excuse me Leni." Lisa said as she pushed the cart to Lori's occupied bed, only the blonde wasn't in it. "And how is your stay in isolation today Lincoln? Feeling better?"

The slightly sweaty, pale boy looked at her tiredly. "You know how I feel, Lisa... Please give me lunch..."

"But of course, some Alphabetical soup and a glass of Icy cold Ginger Ale, which is compliments of Luna." Lisa said as she set the tray up. Lincoln eyed the glass uncertainly before Lisa waved him off. "Oh, now! I put it in the glass myself, she just bought it. I wouldn't worry about her until after you feel better." The white-haired boy shrugged before talking a drink happily. "Course if you want I could hose you down later."

"I may take you up on that. I'm sweating up a storm here." Lincoln sighed before looking to his sister again. 'Sorry I got a little crazy there..."

"Its alright, in your own way your were just trying to help." Lisa said before pulling something else off the cart. "While I was procuring Leni's magazine I happen to find this."

"The new Ace Savy Comic, thanks Lisa!" Lincoln smiled before opening to the first page.

"Not a problem. Though I'd suggest you fix up your hazmat suit sooner than later. This family catches more colds than Alaska. Ha!" Lisa laughed a bit as she left. "Ah, more colds than Alaska... Heh..."

"Lisa."

"AHHH!" The brunette yelped when she was consulted a few moments after leaving the room. She panted a bit before turning to Lucy with a puff. "Oh! What is it."

"Lori told me you wanted to review your will." The goth pulled on a pair of Pince-Nez glasses from her pocket and lifted up a stack of papers, which she sorted though. "We may need to look over your financial records and add Lily as one of your 'beneficiaries'."

Lisa sighed again, slumping in defeat as she led Lucy to her room "I suppose so, come with me..."

"Have you received your social insurance number yet?"

"I'm four."

"What is your investment income?"

"I'm four..."

"How do you feel about the anti-vacine movement?"

"I'm four- wait!" Lisa turned to glare at her sister who simply walked past her to the bed room.

"Just making sure your paying attention." Lucy said with a small smile. Lisa shook her head and rolled her eyes as she followed.

Huh boy...


End file.
